The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cryogenically cooled magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, and more particularly to end flanges for a vacuum vessel of the MRI systems.
In superconducting coil MRI systems, the coils forming the superconducting magnets are cryogenically cooled using a helium vessel. The cryogen cooling system of some of these MRI systems may continually cool the superconducting magnet coils during system operation. Additionally, a thermal shield may be provided, which is typically positioned within a vacuum vessel between the vacuum vessel and the helium vessel.
Conventional flanges for the vacuum vessel of MRI systems have to be formed as thick metal structures for supporting the components therein. The thick metal flanges add cost and weight to the overall MRI system. Moreover, a cover is typically provided over the end flanges with a gap therebetween. Thus, for a given footprint for the MRI system, a shorter coil length for the superconducting magnet assembly results due to the spacing created by the gap. This shorter coil length results in a reduced Electromagnetic (EM) envelope.